


this time i´m not leaving without you

by littlepixielou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Human Louis, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis… I-I need to leave.” The silence in the room is incredibly thick, Louis stares at him in confusion as he opens his mouth slightly.<br/>“Leave?”<br/>“Yeah Lou, leave.” Louis’ bottom lip starts to tremble at that.<br/>“But… but why?”<br/>“Because it´s too dangerous, I can´t be here once I´ve turned 20.” He tries to explain as calmly as possible but of course Louis isn´t buying it.</p><p>or harry is a vampire. louis is a human. they grow up together and become best friends. things go wrong when harry leaves for three years and is the only one who will be able to fix it when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time i´m not leaving without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! It´s been awhile yeah? So I got this prompt by my cousin and the idea just kind of stuck with me. I know it´s not one of my planned oneshots but this just wouldn´t leave me alone until i wrote it.  
> It took me ridiculously long to write this, thanks to a broken wrist and because I was unhappy with the last part so I had to start over. Enjoy my very first oneshot and comments are always welcome, just be nice! xxx
> 
> (the title is from You And I by Lady Gaga)

_**Year 2043** _

For over 80 years the world have known about the vampires, people were shocked of course but there were little they could do about it. Not all vampires were bad, they knew that so most of the people accepted the creatures and agreed to live with them in peace. There were of course people who didn´t accept it, which made it their mission to exterminate the vampires but so far the plan was moving very slowly. Not all vampires were nice as well, not wanting to blend with their food so they kept hidden in the shadows, killing people for fun and always being on the run.

 

There were quite a lot of cities that welcomed the vampires, the only thing they wanted in return was that the creatures would not kill in the city that they lived in. Most vampires thought it was a fair deal, it was, and that is how vampires and humans came to live in peace.

 

Doncaster was one of the biggest cities that accepted vampires, known for its beautiful woods and friendly people. That is where Harry and his mother started to call their home when Harry was 3 years old. He and his mother had lived in a town called Cheshire, a town not so accepting of vampires so therefore they had lived in secret. His mother however got tired of hiding eventually and she got worried that they would figure out their secret as her son got older. So they moved and it was a decision that would later turn out to change Harry´s life.

 

Now, a vampire is not something you can just become like in movies and books. You are either born a vampire or you´re not, there´s no other way. You get bitten you just lose blood, you won´t turn into a vampire. If you die with their blood in your system you will do exactly that, die. Harry was born a vampire just like his mother who had decided to stop aging at 36 years old. Vampires age just like we humans do but they can however chose when they want to stop, they just have to die and then they´ll be immortal forever, simple as that.

 

Harry was a very happy child, full of energy and always willing to help his mother out. He had some trouble making friends, too scared that he would accidently hurt them while they were playing. His mother always worried that he spent too much time alone, seeing as he was home schooled but Harry reassured her that he was just fine. Harry had never had any problems with his thirst, not even losing control when he got angry but that changed as well, at 5 years old not only that changed but his whole life.

 

**_Year 2048_ **

“Mum! Mum come quick, come look!” Harry´s voice rings through the house and Anne; his mother grimaces as she puts down the book she´s currently reading. In just a few seconds she is standing next to her son who is staring out the kitchen window, eyes bright and excited.

 

“Harry what have I told you about shouting? You know I could hear you just as well if you were on the other side of town.” She says tiredly as she looks down at her son who is now bouncing up and down lightly, eyes still glued to the window.

 

“I know mum, I´m sorry but look!” He raises his small hand and points towards the blue house across from theirs. Anne knows about the family who lives there, she has shared a brief “good morning” and “nice weather today” with the mother of the family but that was pretty much it, she can´t imagine what could be so exciting about them.

 

“What is it honey?” She bends down to her son´s height and she reaches out to stroke away a curl from his face, Harry pouts and once again points outside.

 

“Just look mum!” With a sigh she does what she is told, not wanting to upset her baby. The man in the family is unloading the family´s car, which appears to be filled with bags and similar items but Anne is pretty sure that´s not what Harry is so excited about. Outside of the neighbours front door stands the woman, in her arms is a tiny blue bundle of blankets, oh.

 

Anne knows that the family has four daughters, all of them in different ages except for the twins of course and now it seems that the family has gotten another member, this time a boy.

 

“Is that what you´re so excited about?” Her voice is fond but she is still mildly confused.

 

“Yes! It´s a baby mum, can you see it?”

 

“Yes darling I can see it very well.”

 

“Isn´t it exciting? I´ve never seen a baby before.”

 

“Oh, so that´s what this is about.” She says smiling as she finally figures out her son´s excitement. She ponders this for a while and then she sighs as she makes her decision.

 

“Do you want to go and see the baby?” Her son gasps and he stares at her, not quite believing his mother´s words.

 

“Oh yes mommy can we?” His eyes are pleading and his small hands are gripping the fabric of her skirt.

 

“Of course, but you have to wait a bit okay?” Harry immediately pouts at the word _wait_ making Anne smile.

 

“But why mommy? I don´t want to wait, I want to see the baby now!” He yanks at her skirt and Anne sighs as she grabs his hands.

 

“Stop that Harry, be patient otherwise you won´t get to see the baby at all!” She doesn´t mean to snap but she is tired, she has never seen Harry acting like this. He was always so calm and collected, a real little gentleman. It´s all a bit strange to see him like this.

 

Harry´s bottom lip trembles as he stares at his mother with big, hurt eyes.

 

“Oh honey I´m sorry, mommy didn´t mean to yell at you. I´m just a bit tired and you know what I have said about yelling inside, I don’t like having to repeat myself.”

 

“I know mommy, I´m just really excited.” He mumbles eyes glued to the ground.

 

“I know, I promise you we´ll go and see the baby. Just not right now.”

 

“When?”

 

“After dinner, they have just gotten home darling. We have to give them a chance to settle in okay?”

 

“Okay, thank you mommy!” And with that Harry runs away to play in the living room, satisfied with the promise that he was going to get to see the baby later.

 

 

Once they have finished dinner Harry runs into the hallway, bouncing on his feet as he waits for his mum to finish up in the kitchen.

 

“Hurry mum, hurry!”

 

“Patience love, patience.” She replies in the same tone. She puts on her shoes which Harry has already done and then she takes down his coat, handing it to him.

 

“Okay darling, let´s go visit our new neighbour.”

 

“Yay!” Harry cheers and then he runs outside, careful not to run too fast in case any cars come. His mum is right behind him and in a few seconds they are standing outside their neighbour´s door, Harry rings the doorbell repeatedly.

 

The door opens and a woman appears, her hair is in a messy bun and she has a robe wrapped around her body, fluffy slippers on her feet.

 

“Yes?” She asks in a tired yet welcoming voice, Anne smiles as she puts her hand on her son´s shoulder.

 

“Hello, my name is Anne, we live across the street.” They watch as realisation crosses the woman´s face and then she smiles.

 

“Oh well of course, my name´s Jay.” She sticks her hand out for Anne to shake which she does with a smile and then she looks down at Harry.

 

“It´s lovely to meet you, this is my son Harry. Harry say hello to the nice lady.”

 

“Hello.” He mumbles, a faint blush covering his cheeks. The ability to do so will disappear when he becomes immortal just like his mother.

 

“Well hello Harry, it´s nice to meet you.” She gushes which makes him blush even more and hide behind his mother´s leg.

 

“What can I do for you two then?” She straightens out from her crouching position and Anne sighs slightly as she runs a hand through Harry´s unruly curls.

 

“Well Harry here wanted to ask you something, go on love and ask her.” Anne pushes him forward and he looks down at his feet.

 

“Can-can I see your baby? Pretty please?” His voice is timid and Jay smiles down at him. She is just about to answer him when a small cry interrupts her.

 

“Oh not again, I don´t know what´s wrong with him. He hasn´t stopped crying since we got home, I never had this problem with any of his sisters.” Her voice seems to get even more worn out as she speaks and Anne smiles in sympathy.

 

“Maybe we can come and visit another time?” She offers, Harry however gasps in outrage.

 

“But you promised mommy, I want to see the baby now!”

 

“Harry, don´t be rude.” She scolds him, still completely baffled about how he is acting.

 

“Oh it´s okay, he´s just a child. Of course you can see him now, come in.” Jay looks at Harry as she speaks and he grins as he starts to walk inside, the adults following him. Jay rushes inside what they assume is the living room, leaving them to take off their shoes and coats.

 

They can still hear high pitched crying coming from the room and when they step inside they see Jay walking back and forth with a little bundle in her arms. When she spots them she sits down on the sofa and motions for Harry to come forward, still slightly rocking the wailing baby. Harry quietly walks up to them and peers down into the blankets, he lets out a small giggle and looks up at his mother.

 

“He´s so tiny, and loud.” He looks down again and Jay smiles fondly.

 

“Why is he so tiny?” He whispers glancing up at Jay.

 

“Well he was born a little too early, he wasn´t supposed to come yet.”  She explains, Harry frowns.

 

“Why did he come if he wasn´t done yet?” It is such an innocent question that both of the adults have to coo at him.

 

“I don’t know love, maybe he was excited to see you!” Anne has to smile at the answer and Harry grins widely looking down with shining eyes.

 

“Were you really?” His voice is barely a whisper but then something happens that shocks both Anne and Jay.

 

The baby stops crying; his eyes snaps open, big and blue staring into Harry´s green ones. They stare at each other, the room deadly silent. Harry then reaches out with his small hand without breaking eye contact and very softly strokes the baby´s cheek.

 

They are completely mesmerized by each other, their mothers not daring to make any sound to disturb them.

 

“He´s so pretty, what if something happens to him?” He whispers sounding almost sad and Anne stares at him.

 

“What do you mean love?”

 

“Well he´s just so tiny and pretty, everything could hurt him. People, objects, the world.” His voice is low, sad, his fingers still lightly trailing over the baby´s face. He stares into the big blue eyes, wondering if the small child understands what they are talking about, if he knows the danger he is in. The two mums stares at Harry, not quite believing what the child just had said. It was too deep, too dark to be said by such a young child and yet both of them had heard it.

 

“Harry, darling what has gotten into you?” Harry only half listens, his eyes still locked with the blue ones staring back at him.

 

“I just… I´m so worried about him, he deserves to feel safe.”

 

“Oh Harry, it´s impossible to prevent anything bad to happen to a person, ever. Sometimes bad things just happen and there´s nothing anyone can do about it, that´s just how it is love.” Anne almost laughs at her son´s innocence; Harry on the other hand frowns. He ponders his mother´s worlds for a while and then he decides to just let it go, what does she know anyway.

 

“What´s his name miss?” He asks instead, his innocent eyes staring up at Jay.

 

“His name is Louis.” Harry nods solemnly and then he looks down at the baby, Louis, again.

 

“Louis… Louis I promise you that I will always protect you, from now on I won´t let anything bad happen to you. I-I want you to be safe, you won´t get hurt as long as I´m around.” Harry´s voice gets softer and softer as he speaks but still, he is dead serious. His eyes never leave Louis’; he holds Louis’ tiny hand in his stroking it softly.

 

Anne stares at her child, she is baffled not really knowing what to say or do. Jay however just watches the children with a soft smile, finding the moment cute. Both Anne and Jay think that it is sweet of Harry, knowing that he is only a child, far too young to really know what he is talking about. Harry however tunes out the adults, focusing only on Louis. They have no idea that Harry is fully serious, intending to keep his promise.

 

 

After that cold December day the two boys are inseparable. They do everything together; Harry is always making sure that Louis is safe. Louis follows Harry wherever he goes, looking up to him and always wanting to do the things Harry does. Harry loves to teach Louis new things, it varies from maths to climbing up at the counter to steal cookies.

 

Anne and Jay spend almost equally as much time together as their sons so of course they become great friends. They are really happy that their children get along so amazingly, still not quite believing how incredibly protective Harry is of Louis. Whenever their sons are playing they always keep an extra close eye on Harry, especially as he gets older.

 

Anne knows that her son has great control over his thirst but she also knows how good Louis smells, even more so to Harry. Jay knows of it of course but she can´t see the signs as well as Anne can, she knows immediately when Louis’ scent gets too much for Harry. Like when Louis is four years old and is learning how to ride a bike.

 

Harry is of course there to watch, he is standing by a lamppost watching Louis pedal on his light purple bicycle, worn down from previous use by his sisters. Harry has a wide smile on his face, cheering Louis on. Louis who is so happy and proud of himself releases the handlebar with his right hand to wave at Harry. Harry´s eyes widens as he watches how the bicycle swerves, speeding up as well. He barely has the time to shout “Louis!” before the bike topples over, Louis falling to the pavement.

 

Harry is by his side in mare seconds, kneeling down by the now crying Louis.

 

“H-Harry, it hurts!” He wails, Harry shushes him and strokes away a tear.

 

“Shh it´s okay Lou, where does it hurt?” His eyes roams over Louis’ small body stopping at his knee, blood is slowly running from it catching Harry´s attention immediately.

 

“Oh.” Harry breathes out the word, eyes still locked on the bright red liquid.

 

“My knee hurts Harry, am I going to die? Harry?” His voice is small as he peeks up at Harry who won´t look up from his knee.

 

“H-Harry?” Still no reply, Louis doesn´t know what is going on but he doesn´t like it. Suddenly he hears a door slam and his mum calling out.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Mum!” Louis voice is full of panic and when Jay takes in the scene in front of her she immediately turns towards the Styles household.

 

“Anne, come quick!” She starts running towards the boys, Anne gets there before her though and when she smells the blood she immediately rips Harry away.

 

“Harry, Harry look at me! Focus Harry, breathe through your mouth darling.” Her hands grip Harry´s shoulders tightly, shaking him as she speaks. Her son´s eyes are big and black, his nostrils flaring as he stares blankly at her.

 

“Harry! It´s Louis, I know you don´t want to hurt him. It´s Louis.” Harry´s eyes flutters shut at that and when he opens them a few seconds later they are green once again, just slightly black around the edges.

 

“Louis?” He sounds slightly dazed and Anne smiles encouragingly at him as she strokes his cheek. He gazes at her for a few minutes and then his eyes widen and he gasps.

 

“Oh my god Louis! Is he hurt? Did I hurt him, is he okay?” Harry is fanatic and before Anne can even attempt to calm him down Harry has run away from her and into Jay´s house.

 

Louis is sitting in the kitchen, a bandage on his knee and a lollipop in his mouth. Harry stops in front of him, eyes big and shining.

 

“Louis, are you okay? Did I scare you? I´m so sorry, I never meant to lose control like that!” Louis stares at him, lollipop still in his mouth not really understanding every word Harry is saying.

 

“Harry? Why are you so sad? Are you hurting too?” He tilts his head to the side and Harry smiles, running his hand through Louis’ fringe.

 

“No Boo, I´m not hurt. You are though and I´m so sorry I reacted that way, did I scare you?”

 

“No… you could never scare me Harry.” Louis giggles, feet kicking back and forth. Harry laughs at his antics ruffling Louis’ hair.

 

“Good, I´m sorry about your knee though.”

 

“Oh it´s okay, now I´ll get a really cool scar.” Louis is smiling widely around the lollipop, eyes shining brightly with happiness.

 

“Yeah, I bet you will impress loads of girls with that.” Harry lightly nudges Louis’ arm with his elbow, he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively but Louis grimaces.

 

“Ew girls! You know I don´t like girls Harry, they´re icky!” Louis’ outburst causes Harry to laugh loudly as Louis watches him, pouting.

 

“Oh I know Boo, I´m just messing with you!” He ruffles Louis’ hair once again as he smiles down at him. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes; a light blush is covering his cheeks.

 

“I only want to impress you Haz, is that okay?” His voice is just a mumble really and Harry stares at him, blinking slowly. They stares at each other for a while, Louis’ eyes slowly fills with worry making Harry snap out of it.

 

“It´s more than okay Lou, I´m already impressed!” He smiles down at him encouragingly; Louis pulls the lollipop from his mouth resuming kicking his feet back and forth. It is quiet for a while after that, Harry doesn´t know what to say. Louis however breaks the tension when he reaches out his bright red sweet towards Harry with a smile on his face and says.

 

“You wanna taste my lollipop? It´s strawberry!”

 

 

Things go on pretty smooth after that little incident. They continue to spend all of their free time together. Harry´s love for the small human boy grows for each passing day and he always protects him, just like he had promised. Louis loves Harry just as much; he has a huge respect for him and always listens to him, well most of the time.

 

Things get troublesome however when Harry is about to turn 20 years old, that is when vampires go into puberty. When male vampires go through puberty loads of things happen, almost at once. They get taller, broader and their voices get deeper, just like any other human really.

 

They also get very much stronger, faster and all of their senses get heighten along with their teeth getting sharper and bigger. That wasn´t a problem per se, it was the change in temper, dominance and blood thirst that would turn out to be a problem for both Harry and Louis. Harry´s mum however has a solution, Harry hates the idea but after several arguments about it he finally realizes that it is the only right thing to do. The hardest part of it all, is telling Louis about the plan.

 

At 11 pm Harry climbs up to Louis’ window like he has done almost every night; he knocks lightly on the glass and waits. Soon enough a pyjama clad Louis appears, his hair is tousled and he has a frown on his face.

 

“You´re late.” Is the first thing he says when Harry has stepped inside and closed the window.

 

“I know, I´m sorry Lou. I… I had some things to deal with.” Louis’ eyes narrows as he looks at him from head to toe, Harry sighs.

 

“Okay?” Is the only answer he gets and Harry runs a hand through his hair, nodding towards the bed.

 

“Can you sit down, I need to talk to you about something.” Louis’ face falls a little as he nods slowly, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Harry has to bite his lip as he stares at the still so small boy, innocence still shining in his eyes.

 

“Louis… you know I´ll be turning 20 pretty soon yeah?” He asks carefully and Louis nods, he´s still wary of the situation.

 

“Well that´s also when we vampires go into puberty, you know what happens then right? We´ve talked about this before.” Louis nods once again making Harry sigh, silence is never a good sign when it comes to Louis. Harry opens his mouth but hesitates, how do you tell a 15 year old something that you know will crush them?

 

“Louis… I-I need to leave.” The silence in the room is incredibly thick, Louis stares at him in confusion as he opens his mouth slightly.

 

“Leave?”

 

“Yeah Lou, leave.” Louis’ bottom lip starts to tremble at that.

 

“But… but why?”

 

“Because it´s too dangerous, I can´t be here once I´ve turned 20.” He tries to explain as calmly as possible but of course Louis isn´t buying it.

 

“Oh yeah? Dangerous how?”

 

“I won´t be able to control myself around you anymore, I won´t be familiar with my own body so I´ll need some time to adjust.”

 

“You can adjust here!” Louis is quick to say and Harry sighs in frustration.

 

“But that´s the thing Louis, I can´t. I´ll end up hurting you because of my newfound thirst and that can´t happen!” He doesn´t mean to raise his voice but the mare thought of Louis getting hurt just gets him so angry.

 

“You won´t hurt me Harry, I trust you.” Louis whispers with pleading eyes. Harry walks up to him slowly, eyes trained on his face and he runs a hand through Louis’ tousled fringe.

 

“Oh Lou, I know you do but this,” he gestures towards himself, “is nothing compared to what I´ll become. I´ll be so much more dangerous, not only to you but to everyone. I have to leave.” He crouches down in front of Louis so that he can look him in the eyes.

 

“I don´t want you to leave.” Louis’ voice is small and Harry strokes him lightly over the cheek, a habit he has developed through the years.

 

“I know, I hate the idea of leaving you Boo but if it means that you´ll be safe then I´ll do it.” Louis’ eyes slowly fill with tears at the thought of Harry leaving, because of such a selfless reason as well.

 

“How long will you be gone then?”

 

“Well, it depends.” Harry knew that Louis would ask exactly that. He knows the answer of course but he also knows that Louis will freak once Harry tells him.

 

“Depends… depends on what?” His voice is brittle and he refuses to look Harry in the eyes. That always means that Louis is seriously upset about something.

 

“Well… it all depends on what I turn out to be.” He scratches at the back of his neck, not really knowing what more to say about the whole ordeal.

 

“You mean if you turn out to be an alpha or not?” Louis sounds terribly sceptic and Harry can understand why.

 

“Yeah, I mean everything is possible. We don´t know for sure what I´ll turn out to be yet.”

 

“Harry, everyone in your family is either a beta or an omega. There is no chance in hell that you can be an alpha, no offense.” He finishes quickly as he blushes slightly, Harry however shakes his head sighing.

 

“We don´t know that for sure Lou, stranger things has happened in my family. Believe me.” They look at each other for God knows how long and then, just like that Louis starts crying.

 

“I don’t want you to go, it´s so unfair!” Harry quickly shushes him, taking his now flushed face in between his hands.

 

“I know Louis, I know. I really don´t want to go, do you really think I want to leave you Lou?” Louis shakes his head, still crying lightly. Harry takes a deep breath and stands up in front of him.

 

“Louis… I-I really don´t know what to say.” What do you say to a boy who is too stubborn for his own good? What do you say to a boy who thought that the person who had promised to protect him suddenly is leaving him all alone?

 

“Me neither Haz. I just… I just really wish you didn´t have to go.” His face looks pained as he talks, breaking Harry´s heart even more.

 

“Come here love.” Louis slowly gets up on shaky legs, when he reaches Harry he throws himself into Harry´s arms. Harry smiles down fondly at the petite boy in his arms, knowing that this will be the last time that he gets to hold him for a very long time.

 

“Can you promise me something Lou?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” He responds as he wipes away a few tears.

 

“Be happy okay? I don´t want you moping around until I return because that can take years.”

 

“Harry I-“

 

“Just try okay. For me?” He pleads making Louis sigh. He watches as Louis bites his lip and then his shoulders sags in defeat.

 

“Okay Harry, for you I can try.”

 

“That´s a good boy. You don´t need me to be happy, you just need something else to take your mind off things.” He finishes but Louis furiously shakes his head.

 

“No one can replace you Harry.”

 

“Oh I know that Lou, I don´t want you to either. I´m just saying that I don´t want you to become completely isolated without me.” He explains softly while stroking Louis’ cheek.

 

“I´ll try not to.” Louis grumbles and that is a good enough answer for Harry.

 

“Hey Harry?”

 

“Yeah Lou?”

 

“You won´t forget about me will you?”

 

Louis’ voice sounds fragile, almost at its breaking point making chills run down Harry´s spine. Forget Louis? Was that even possible? He has watched Louis grow up, he still is and he can´t think of a time where Louis haven´t been such a huge part in his life.

 

He remembers when Louis was six years old and he had decided that it would be a good idea to climb the highest tree he could find. When he realized that he wouldn´t be able to get down he had started to frantically call for Harry. Harry had quickly come to his rescue and with little effort gotten him down from the tree.

 

Harry had scolded him for being so irresponsible. Louis had clung to Harry the rest of the day, promising to never ever climb a tree that high again. Harry remembered how incredibly scared he had gotten when he at first had heard Louis’ cries for help. Every time Louis shouted for help or just for Harry even, he panicked.

 

Harry always imagined the worst scenarios. Louis dead, eyes empty of life. Louis being kidnapped or tortured even. Most scary of them all was Louis getting attacked by a stray vampire. There were so many possibilities. Harry always freaked whenever something remotely bad happened to Louis.

 

Harry had promised to protect him, promised. He knows that it will be so much harder to protect him now but he would at least try. He will make sure that people keeps an extra close eye on Louis while Harry is gone, he doesn´t want to take any chances.

 

Harry loves Louis, simple as that. There is no one more important in Harry´s life than Louis, and he thinks that Harry can just forget about him? The whole idea is crazy, how can Louis even think like that?

 

“Louis… sweetheart, of course I won´t forget you. I couldn´t forget you even if I tried, it´s impossible.”

 

“Really?” Louis’ eyes lights up and Harry chuckles as he hugs him even closer.

 

“Really, you should know that Lou. You´re my favourite person in the entire world, I love you too much to forget about you.”

 

“I love you too.” His words are muffled against Harry´s chest but Harry can still hear him perfectly well.

 

He stands there, just holding Louis. Memorizing everything about him, his smell, and the sound of his heart. When he feels that it is time to go he releases the small, almost crying boy and strokes away his fringe which is stuck to his forehead.

 

“I have to go now lovely.” He sighs. Louis clenches his eyes shut and then he breathes in shakily.

 

“Okay.” Harry looks down at him sadly, he doesn´t want to think about the fact that he won´t see the beautiful boy in his arms for maybe years.

 

He has no idea what he is supposed to say so he leans down and very lightly pecks him on the lips, something he has never done before. Louis looks up at him with shocked and still slightly wet eyes. Harry just shakes his head slightly and softly traces Louis’ cheek with the tips of his fingers.

 

“I love you, okay? Never forget that.” He murmurs and then he let his eyes trail over his small frame, he takes one last listen to Louis’ heart and then he leaves, from the exact same place he had come from. The window.

 

 

The next morning Louis watches with a heavy heart from the same window as several men carries out boxes from the Styles house. It is six am when they close the doors to the moving truck, making Louis jump slightly at the sound. Seconds later he watches as Harry comes out of the house, he closes the door and after a bit of hesitating he locks the door.

 

As Harry turns around he catches Louis’ eye through the window. Louis stares back and slowly reaches out with his hand and places it against the cold glass. Harry places his own hand against his heart while mouthing “I love you” before he steps into his car.

 

Louis tries to hold back the tears as he watches Harry, the person he loves so much it hurts, drive away. He manages to keep it together until the black car disappears from sight, after that it all becomes so real. Everything just hits him, hard. He slowly sinks down on his knees, silent tears running down his face as he stares straight ahead of him.

 

Harry is gone and Louis has no idea when he will be back, “It can take years” he had said, years. How was Louis supposed to survive without him that long? He already misses him like crazy, he wants Harry to turn the car around and tell him that it´s just a big joke. Louis waits, until the sun has risen fully. He sighs as he furiously wipes his eyes, not wanting to look pathetic in front of his sisters. He gets up from the floor and then with a slightly longing look through the window he walks downstairs.

 

 

**_3 Years Later_ **

Harry breaths in deeply as he finally steps out of his car, the sun is shining making Harry smile as he takes in his surroundings. Nothing has changed very much, the same trees are standing tall and proud and so is the houses. He almost wants to cry at how much he has missed the place. He and his mum never sold their old house in Doncaster so now that he is back he is able to move back in again straight away. His mum is currently living in New York; she asked him to stay with her but for Harry that wasn´t even an option. As soon as Harry knew it was safe to return he had gotten into his car, driving away with only one thing in mind; Louis.

 

It has been three long years since he last saw him; Louis had just been an innocent fifteen year old at the time. Now he would be eighteen, almost all grown up and Harry doesn´t really know how to feel about that. What if Louis doesn´t want to see him? He thinks as he closes the door to his car. What if Louis is mad at him and doesn´t want anything to do with him anymore? So many things can change in three years. Hopefully Louis is still his Louis and not completely different. He hopes that Louis has thought about him just as much as Harry has thought of Louis.

 

Louis has been the only thing keeping Harry sane throughout his so called change. He wanted so badly to just go home and be with Louis but he always had that little voice in his head telling him that it was too dangerous. He was doing it for Louis so therefore he couldn´t screw up just because he was weak. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Louis, just because he was impatient.

 

When he had finally made it through puberty he had gone to see his mum, that hadn´t exactly gone as he had planned. She had stared at him, mouth wide open and there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. He had asked her over and over what was wrong and after what felt like hours she finally managed to breathe out “you´re an alpha”. Harry had stared at her in disbelief, had his mother gone mad? Harry couldn´t understand what had made her say something like that, it just wasn´t possible.

 

When she had finally calmed down enough she explained to him that Harry was indeed an alpha. She could both smell it and see it on him. At first Harry got mad, now he would have to wait even longer to see Louis. Being an alpha didn´t really change much for Harry, not really. He would have a harder time controlling himself but he would also become stronger, like an upgraded version of a regular vampire. Both humans and vampires would have to do as he said (not other alphas of course). He would of course become a leader both to his family and his future mate and children.

 

That was just how it was. Harry has now learned to accept it, he even liked it now. That was the reason he had been gone for three whole years. No one had expected it, it came as a huge shock to everyone so Harry doesn´t know how Louis will react.

 

Harry ponders this as he make his way over to Louis’ house, he knows Louis will still be living there thanks to the phone call he had with Jay earlier that morning. All of Louis’ sisters has moved out, leaving Louis and their mother by themselves in the big house. The house doesn´t look very different though, the only visible change is the lack of bicycles on the lawn.

 

Harry knocks on the all too familiar door and then he takes a step back, patiently waiting for someone to open. When the door flings open he is immediately enveloped in a pair of arms and he gets a mouthful of long brown hair. The smell of lemon and lavender make its way to Harry and he smiles.

 

“It´s good to see you too Jay.” The woman chuckles wetly before she reluctantly pulls away. Jay looks good for a woman her age, sure she looks older than last time Harry saw her but she still has that glint in her eyes.

 

“You look well.” He says softly, his hands on her shoulders and she smiles at him.

 

“Oh Harry look at you, such a handsome young man. Where did that wide eyed little boy go?”

 

“He grew up I guess.”

 

“I guess you did, I´m glad you´re okay Harry.” She strokes him lightly over the cheek, not even flinching at the coldness.

 

“I could say the same about you; it feels good to be back.”

 

“It´s great to have you back Harry, everyone have missed you so much.” Harry immediately thinks about Louis but before he can ask Jay speaks up.

 

“Louis isn´t home at the moment, he went out for a walk ten minutes ago. You could go look for him if you want, I´m sure you can find him quicker than me.” She finishes and Harry smiles, she is right as usual.

 

“I better go and find him then; it was great seeing you again Jay.” She gives him a long hug and as he turns around to leave she says after him;

 

“Just so you know Harry, he´s not exactly the same Louis you left behind.” Harry swallows hard as he looks back at her over his shoulder.

 

“I´m sure I´ll know if he´s changed or not.”

 

Her words scared him, what did she mean by that? What had changed? He doesn´t want to make up his mind about the whole thing until he has actually talked to Louis himself.

 

He is thankful that he still remembers Louis smell as he make his way through town, it will be so much easier to find him.

 

When he finally comes to a stop where the scent is as strongest he finds himself in front of a big, very old tree. He quickly recognizes the tree; it is the same tree that six year old Louis had decided to climb. Harry smiles fondly at the memory and that´s when he spots him.

 

On one of the thickest branches sits a boy, he has his back towards Harry and his legs are kicking back and forth. Louis. Harry knows it is him, even though it has gone three years and even though he can´t see the boy´s face he recognizes him anyway.

 

“Don´t tell me I have to get you down from there again!” He says loud enough for the boy to hear. He jumps high at the sound of Harry´s voice, he twists his head too quickly to look at the source of the voice and Harry watches in horror as Louis loses his balance. Louis lets out a loud yelp as he flails his arms but it is already too late, he´s already falling.

 

Harry is there in a flash and Louis lands safely in his arms with a soft “omf”.

 

“I guess you found a way to get down after all, I don´t think I like your landing though.” He says teasingly as he puts Louis down on his feet. Louis stares at him with shocked eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. While Louis is trying to get a grip on the situation Harry takes his time to take in Louis. He has gotten taller Harry notices but he is still a head shorter than Harry, he has to smile at that. His hair is slightly longer, just barely falling into his amazingly blue eyes. He tries not to stare at Louis pink mouth that is still moving without really making any sound.

 

When Louis finally manages to get a hold on himself the only thing he gets out is;

 

“Harry?” His voice still has that high pitch and Harry can clearly hear how it wavers.

 

“Hello darling.” He says trying really hard to stay calm. He needs to touch him so he slowly reaches out to stroke away his hair from his eyes just like he had done so many years ago. Louis stands unmoving still staring at him, almost like he is in some kind of trance. Finally several minutes later Louis blinks and Harry has his arms full of boy.

 

“Harry.” He breathes out, voice heavy with emotion and his little hands grips Harry´s coat so tightly that his knuckles turns white. Harry quickly wraps his arms around his small frame, careful not to squeeze too hard.

 

“It´s really you.” He hears Louis mumble against his chest and he smiles.

 

“It´s me Lou, I´m home.” Louis steps away from his embrace and stares up at him with now narrowed eyes, his whole face starting to turn red. He raises his hand and slaps Harry across the face. Harry of course doesn´t even move, Louis however quickly grips his hand while swearing colourfully. Harry stares at him slightly amused but he quickly smooth his expression when Louis looks up at him.

 

“Three years, you were gone for three fucking years Harry!” Harry sighs sadly as he looks down at him, knowing that this conversation would have come up eventually.

 

“I know Louis, you have no idea how sorry I am but it was necessary.” He explains, his voice is pleading and Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

 

“Necessary?”

 

“I had to keep you safe Lou, you know that.”

 

“Oh I know Harry but three years? Not even you have that bad self-control.”

 

“No, I don´t but as an alpha everything gets harder and you become an even bigger temptation.” There, he said it.

 

“An alpha? Harry what are you talking about?” Harry sighs tiredly. He knew Louis would have a hard time understanding, he just wished it was easier to explain.

 

“I was ready to go and see you two years ago but then my mum told me I was an alpha and the whole situation changed.”

 

“So… you´re an alpha?”

 

“Yeah, otherwise I would have come home so much earlier I promise you Lou.” Louis looks at him for a couple of minutes; Harry can almost see how hard he is thinking. Finally his face softens and he smiles lightly as he looks up at Harry, Harry takes that as a permission to hug him again. This time Harry buries his nose in Louis’ hair, inhaling the scent he has missed so much. Cinnamon, oranges and chocolate. If he concentrates even harder he can also sense the faint smell of pine and blueberries, everything all Louis.

 

“God I missed you.” He says lowly and Louis shudders, burying even closer.

 

“I missed you too, god you have no idea how miserable I´ve been without you.” Harry frowns at that. His Louis had been miserable, because of him.

 

“I´m sorry Lou, but I´m here now and everything can go back to normal.” He feels Louis stiffen as he speaks but before he can get an answer Louis’ phone rings. Louis pulls away with an apologetic look and answers the call, slightly turning away from Harry.

 

“Hello? Oh hi.” His voice sounds happy but his body is tense and his eyebrows are furrowed.

 

“I´m with Harry, he just got home.” Louis glances at him and Harry gives him an encouraging smile.

 

“W-what? Can´t it wait?” Louis is starting to sound upset and Harry frowns, he takes a step closer to him but Louis quickly backs away.

 

“But I haven´t seen him in three years! You´re being unfair!” Harry raises his eyebrows, who is he talking to?

 

“I know… yeah you´re right, I´m sorry,” Louis sighs, “it won´t happen again, I promise.” A few seconds after that he hangs up with a sigh and Harry looks at him expectantly.

 

“Who was that?” Louis looks up at him almost startled making Harry wonder what was really going on.

 

“It was my um… boyfriend.” Harry stares at him, not really understanding. Maybe he doesn´t want to understand. Boyfriend, Louis has a boyfriend.

 

“You… you have a boyfriend?” He chokes out. Louis looks down, effectively avoiding Harry´s eyes.

 

“Uh yeah.” Harry really shouldn´t be so surprised, Louis is beautiful after all and it would have been strange if he didn´t have people pining after him.

 

“That´s great… uh congratulations.” He says awkwardly, still frowning slightly.

 

“Thanks, he actually wanted to see me so uh yeah, I should get going.”

 

“What? Lou, we haven´t seen each other in three years. Don´t you think it could wait?” He doesn´t plan on sounding so offended but he just can´t help it. He still has some trouble controlling himself sometimes.

 

“I know Harry, I really want to stay and catch up and all that.”

 

“So why won´t you then?” He demands.

 

“Because… he just really want to see me okay?” Harry doesn´t believe him for a second.

 

“And that´s more important than me? Your best friend who you haven´t seen in years?”

 

“No! I mean… not really, I just really have to go. I´m sorry Harry.” He sounds almost desperate as he speaks and Harry knows he will start crying any second. Louis always cries when he is frustrated.

 

“Lou…”

 

“I really am sorry Harry but I have to go. Why don´t you come over for dinner later, we can catch up then?” He doesn´t even give Harry the chance to answer before he gives him one last apologetic look and then he is walking away. Harry stares after him in shock. What the hell was that? Was this what Jay had meant? Whatever it is he doesn´t like it but he intends to  find out the cause of it.

 

As Harry starts to walk home, desperate for one of the blood bags he has in the fridge he finds himself thinking about the mystery boyfriend. Harry already disliked him and he doesn´t even know his name. That didn´t matter though, he had something that belonged to Harry. He had Louis, **_his_** Louis. Louis had always been his; Harry had made sure that everyone knew that. Apparently the boyfriend hadn´t gotten the message.

 

When Harry has gotten home and downed maybe too many blood bags he decides to go into town and investigate. The people he has kept in touch with never mentioned a boyfriend. Harry finds it a bit strange. The first person he talks to is Liam, one of Louis’ friends from school.

 

 

“How come you didn´t tell me Lou had gotten a boyfriend?” Is the first thing he says when the brown eyed lad opens the door to his flat.

 

“H-Harry, you´re home?” The boy stutters out making Harry roll his eyes.

 

“Obviously, now answer the question Liam.”

 

“Uh maybe we should talk about this inside.” Liam steps back and opens the door wider, waiting for him to step inside. Harry stares at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you going to invite me in or not?” He spits out eventually making Liam jump.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that, come in.” Harry sighs in annoyance as he steps inside the flat, Liam following closely behind. Harry sits down on a chair in the small kitchen, Liam stops to stand nervously by the door.

 

“Sit.” He orders, his alpha voice rumbles through the room. Liam quickly does as he is told and Harry stares at him.

 

“Well?”

 

“I uh… I just didn´t find the information important that´s all.” Liam nervously nibbles on his thumb.

 

“Important? **_I_** decide what´s important or not Liam, not you. Your job was to keep an eye on Louis and tell me everything that was going on in his life!” He slams his hand down on the table and a crack make its way through the dark wood.

 

“I know, I´m sorry Harry but Louis begged me not to tell you as soon as he found out that I had contact with you.” Liam´s eyes flickers around the room but Harry knows that he is telling the truth. He can hear it in his voice.

 

“Louis didn´t want me to know?” He grits out, Liam swallows loudly. So that’s why Louis was so nervous when he told Harry about it, but why? Sure Harry doesn´t like it but it was Louis’ life. Harry just wanted him to be safe and happy, whether it was with Harry or not.

 

“Why?” He asks after several minutes of silence and Liam sighs.

 

“I don´t know, all I know is that it´s something fishy about that relationship.” He gives Harry a pointed look, Harry frowns. That was **_not_** something he wanted to hear, and definitely not from Liam who never questioned anything.

  
  
Next stop is Louis’ second friend, Niall. He had no problem inviting Harry in and telling him all about Louis’ boyfriend. He told Harry that his name was Jack, he was twenty years old, human and he had moved to Doncaster about a year after Harry had left. He and Louis had been together for almost a year, Harry grimaced at that information. It was that serious.

 

While Niall was easy to talk to, Zayn, the last person Harry had to talk to wasn´t.

 

 

“You must be Harry.” Zayn´s dark eyes travels up and down Harry´s tall frame, a slight sneer on his face.

 

“I am yes, and you´re Zayn, Louis’ friend.”

 

“Exactly, I´ve been expecting you.”

 

“Of course you have, you think we could have a chat inside?”

 

“No, if you want to talk we´ll do it right here. I know better than to invite vampires into my home.” Harry has to admire the young man´s courage despite that it annoyed the hell out of him.

 

“Fine then. Do you mind explaining to me why I had no idea Louis had gotten himself a boyfriend? I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted to know about _everything_ that happened in Louis’ life!” It isn´t his intention to raise his voice but Zayn doesn´t as much as flinch so he doesn´t really care.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about that particular subject in person.” Zayn is annoyingly calm. Harry just wants to hit something.

 

“Oh yeah? How come? You didn´t seem to have a problem with telling me everything else over the phone.”

 

“Because this is serious, god dammit!” Harry stares at him, baffled over the fact that he has finally gotten a reaction out of the boy.

 

“Serious… what do you mean?” Zayn looks tired all of a sudden, he sighs and runs a hand over his face.

 

“Look Harry, all I know is that Jack is bad news. When he and Louis started dating Louis changed. He stopped being the loud and happy Louis. He became quiet, reserved and jumpy instead. He´s not Louis anymore Harry.” That was not what he had wanted to hear. He can tell that Zayn is in fact telling the truth, the pain and worry is evident on his face.

 

“I don´t know what he´s done to Louis but it´s not something good. I hate seeing him like this but there´s nothing I can do. He doesn´t talk to anyone anymore, he refuses. He´s even stopped talking to his mum, his mum Harry!”

 

Oh, that is not good. Louis has always been so incredibly close to his mother, he always told her everything.

 

It is with a heavy heart that Harry goes home and it hadn´t gotten any better as he was standing outside the door to the Tomlinson household. Louis is the one to open the door and he immediately pulls Harry inside.

 

“Hi, mum is almost ready with dinner. I hope you´re okay with chicken?” Louis looks nervous as he speaks and Harry smiles softly at him as he takes his shoes off.

 

“That sounds great Lou.”

 

“Oh, good. I don´t really know how your diet works.” Harry looks up at him a bit surprised and Louis blushes furiously. Harry knows that the whole vampire thing is a bit of a touchy subject to Louis but he has never been like this.

 

“I-I mean… I don´t know if you eat human food or not so I just kind of guessed.”

 

“I eat human food Lou, you know that. Remember when you were nine and I promised you that I would never become one of those vampires that only lived on blood.” Louis looks down, Harry sighs frustrated. He has no idea who he is even talking to anymore.

 

“I´m still Harry Lou, I will always keep my promises to you.” His voice gets softer and Louis looks up. It almost looks like he has tears in his eyes.

 

They stare at each other until Jay is calling out that dinner is ready and Louis rushes into the kitchen. The moment is over so Harry shrugs and goes after him. Jay greets him with a hug and then they all sit down by the table.

 

“It´s so great to have you back again Harry.” Jay speaks up after a few minutes of silence and Harry chews a couple of times before answering her.

 

“It´s great to be back, it´s all a bit strange but it´s still nice to be home.”

 

“Is your mum back in town as well?” Louis asks quietly and Harry shakes his head.

 

“No, she´s in New York right now. Who knows where she´ll be in a few weeks.”

 

“She always liked travelling; I think it´s nice that she´s taking the chance to see the world.” Jay looks fond as she talks about his mother and Harry has to smile at that. He is aware of how much his mum misses Jay, now it is confirmed that Jay misses her just as much.

 

It is quiet after that until Jay lights up and looks towards her son.

 

“So what did you guys do today then?” Louis keeps his eyes locked on his barely touched food; Harry frowns and waits for him to answer.

 

“I… um, I was over at Jack´s place for a while.” Louis mumbles out eventually. Jay stares at him, shocked. Her eyes flickers from Louis to Harry and Harry sighs.

 

“I took the opportunity to catch up with some friends of mine.” He tries to break the awkwardness but Jay narrows her eyes.

 

“You spent the day with that… that tosser! Instead of being with Harry, your best friend?!” Louis looks down, probably ashamed and Harry can´t help but to feel a bit smug about it.

 

“He really wanted to see me mum, it… it was important.”

 

“Important?” Jay scoffs, “You haven´t seen Harry in three years Louis! You see that boyfriend of yours every day, he couldn´t let you have one day off?” Louis looks up in alarm making Harry lean forward in interest.

 

“Of-of course mum, I can do whatever I want. I just… had to see him today.” Louis doesn´t sound so sure of his own words and Jay raises a brow.

 

“Yeah, I´ve heard that one before. Louis go upstairs will you? I need to talk to Harry.” Louis looks betrayed but Jay ignores him as she gets up from her chair and points towards the door. Louis shoulders lowers in defeat and he turns around with a sigh, he walks towards the door with heavy steps.

 

When Louis has left there is an awkward silence in the room, Harry clears his throat and gets up.

 

“I guess this is what you meant when you said he had changed.” Jay sighs, clearly frustrated and then she rubs her eyes tiredly.

 

“Yeah, Harry I… I don´t know what to do anymore.” She sounds desperate and Harry places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“I´ve tried talking to him, god everyone has. He just won´t listen to reason!”

 

“Could you tell me exactly what´s going on with him Jay?” He asks her calmly.

 

“I don´t know everything Harry, no one does.”

 

“I know, just tell me what you know yeah?”

 

“Okay, well I guess all of it started when you left.” She looks at him apologetically; Harry tries not to cringe at her words but it isn´t easy.

 

“He became withdrawn, he wasn´t the same happy Louis anymore. For some time I thought I would have to get him some professional help but then _he_ came to town.” Jay´s face changes as she speaks making Harry raise his eyebrows. It all seems to come down to the boyfriend, no matter who he talked to.

 

“What happened then?” He urges, Jay sighs but continues either way.

 

“Jack seemed like a lovely young man at first. Everyone seemed to take a liking to him, especially Louis. Louis became happier thanks to Jack, he started talking and going out again. I was thrilled.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now… now he has destroyed my little boy.” Jay´s voice shakes and Harry watches in horror as her eyes begin to water. He is quick to wrap his arms around her and she hugs back as she cries lightly. Once she has collected herself she leans back and continues talking.

 

“I don´t know how Jack is treating him but it´s not good. Louis is afraid of him, I know it! He wants to leave Jack but he´s too afraid, I can see it, everyone can.” Harry doesn´t like what she is telling him, it all make sense though.

 

“Do you… do you think he´s abusing Louis?” He grits out, just the thought of it make his blood boil.

 

“Oh god Harry, I don´t know! That´s the worst part, I don´t know what Jack might be doing to him!” Clearly Jay hates the thought just as much as Harry does.

 

“Have you spotted any bruises on him or any other injuries?”

 

“No… nothing I can think of. Except maybe… oh god.”

 

“What? What is it Jay?” He leans forward in his chair as Jay places a shaking hand in front of her mouth.

 

“About six months ago Louis broke his arm, he was staying over at Jack´s house so I didn´t find out until after that weekend. He said that he had fallen over when they were out cycling.” That didn´t sound good at all. A broken arm, freaking broken. Harry was going to make sure to personally kill the bastard if it turned out to be true.

 

“Harry… do you think you could talk to Louis? You´re the only one he listens to.”

 

“I´m not sure he will this time.” He doesn´t mean to sound so bitter, but the whole situation was so crap it was hard to stay positive.

 

“Can you at least try?” She looks at him with big pleading eyes, how can he say no to that?

 

“Of course I will, is it okay if I go and talk to him now? Seeing as I´m already here and all.” He explains as he glances towards the hallway.

 

“Of course, I´ll be here if you need me. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks Jay.” He gives her a small smile and then he turns around. As he walks upstairs he tries to figure out what to say. He knows he will have to be careful. He doesn´t want to scare him off or sound accusing. Louis doesn´t react well to pressure, he knows that. He would have to explain to Louis that he only wants to help him. He has a nagging feeling in the back of his head that it wasn´t going to work very well though.

 

Harry knocks softly on Louis’ door, he still had the same room which made Harry smile.

 

“Louis? It´s Harry, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Is the only reply he gets so he shrugs and opens the door. Louis’ room hasn’t changed very much over the years. The bed is bigger and there are more books in the bookshelf. It´s neater and his walls are no longer covered in posters, only a few pictures are left. A pile of clothes lay at the end of his bed and Harry rolls his eyes, some things never change.

 

“What do you want?” Louis asks from where he is sitting by a desk, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I just want to talk.”

 

“About?”

 

“You and your boyfriend, Jack was it?” Louis eyes widen slightly but he quickly scolds his features so that he looks unaffected.

 

“Oh yeah? Why does that concern you?” Harry sighs.

 

“Because, because you´re my best friend Louis. I care about you and I just want you to be safe okay?”

 

“I´m perfectly safe Harry, what are you implying?”

 

“Nothing, I just… is there something you want to tell me?” He asks, trying a different approach. Louis doesn´t look impressed.

 

“No, nothing.”

 

“Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything right? Me being gone for a few years doesn´t change anything Louis, at least not to me. You´re still Louis to me, I’ll do anything for you.” Louis meets his intense gaze and he bites his lip. Harry carefully reaches out to stroke his arm but before he actually gets the chance to touch him Louis flinches away. He quickly gets up from his chair and backs away.

 

Harry tries not to look hurt by Louis reaction. He tries to think of something to say but the sound of Louis’ incredibly fast beating heart is distracting him.

 

“I think you should go.” Louis mumbles out without actually looking at him.

 

“Louis…”

 

“No, just go okay? I don´t need to hear this, there´s nothing wrong with my relationship! I´m fine, when will everyone just back off and realise that!” Louis grips his hair tightly in frustration. Harry takes a step towards him wanting to comfort him, a reflex.

 

“Go Harry, I don´t want to talk to you right now. Just get out!”

 

“Fine I´ll go.” His voice is low and Louis stares at him, he almost looks afraid. Harry hates seeing that look on Louis’ face so he turns around and leaves. As he storms down the stairs Jay quickly appears in the hallway.

 

“Harry? How did it go?”

 

“How do you think it went?” He snaps. Jay backs away at that which Harry is glad for, he doesn´t want to accidently hurt her. He throws the door open without another word and sprints towards his own house.

 

The first thing he does is to go downstairs and quickly down two blood bags. He sits down on the floor, his back against the fridge and an empty blood bag in his hand. What is he going to do now? Louis doesn´t need him anymore, doesn´t want him. He is an adult now and he can make his own decisions. If that was how Louis wanted it then so be it. They would do it Louis’ way.

 

 

Weeks pass and Harry doesn´t see Louis even once. He hasn´t talked to him since the dinner fiasco. Louis’ birthday is approaching fast and Harry has a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his little Louis is turning 19 years old.

 

It feels strange not calling him on the morning of his birthday but Louis had made his choice. Harry was going to spend Louis’ birthday at home, not even sending the boy a text.

 

 

It´s 11 pm and Harry has just poured himself a glass of vodka and blood (he calls it a Bloody Mary, literally) when there is a knock on the door. He frowns in confusion, who can that be? He isn´t expecting anyone and it´s too late for any spontaneous visits. He mulls over this as he walks to the door, the knock sounded weak so it couldn´t be a vampire.

 

When he opens the door he is shocked to say the least. On the other side is Louis. A shaking Louis who is hysterically crying. Harry immediately pulls him inside and Louis is quick to wrap his arms around him. Harry stares at him not understanding as Louis sobs against his chest.

 

“Louis? What… what´s going on?” Louis is incoherent as he blubbers into his shirt and Harry sighs.

 

“Come on Lou, what´s the matter? Why are you crying?” Louis doesn´t respond so he takes him upstairs into his bedroom. He sits them down on his bed; he places the still crying Louis in his lap. Harry strokes away the moist hair from his face and Louis blinks up at him.

 

“Louis, you have to tell me what´s wrong. Did something happen?”

 

“Y-yeah.” He hiccups.

 

“What? Are you hurt anywhere?” Harry is worried now; he has never seen Louis like this. It is all so strange. Louis mumbles something not even Harry´s vampire ears can pick up, he does manage to hear one thing though. Jack.

 

“Jack? What about him Louis?” Louis shakes his head frantically as an answer; tears are still streaming down his face. Harry realises that he is going to have to calm Louis down if he wants to get some answers out of him.

 

“Lou, could you look at me?” He tries to sound as soothing as possible. Louis looks up and Harry smiles encouragingly at him. Louis gives him a weak smile which make Harry´s heart soar; it is such a relief to see him smile.

 

“I need you to calm down okay? I´m right here and I´m not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. I´ll always keep you safe, you know that Louis.” Louis nods, sniffling slightly. His breathing eventually calms down and Harry waits patiently for him to stop crying.

 

After a few minutes Louis has calmed down and Harry tries again.

 

“Louis, can you tell me what happened tonight?” He doesn´t really expect an answer but then;

 

“He tried to rape me Harry.”

 

“He… no, he tried to rape you?!” Harry is furious, he can´t believe his ears. He had been right about Jack all along.

 

“He said that he had waited long enough and that he was going to fuck me even if I wanted it or not. I was so scared Harry, I-I didn´t want to. I´m not ready for that yet but he just got so angry, he started yelling and hitting me and-and…”

 

“Hey, calm down love. Calm down, I don´t want you panicking on me now.”

 

“But that´s not all Harry, he´s been abusing me for so long. I have lied to everyone, to mum, to you Harry!”

 

“Shh, I know Lou but it´s okay. You´re telling the truth now and that´s all that matters. Did he hurt you a lot Louis?”

 

“At first it was just words, he used to yell insults at me all the time. He called me ugly; he said that I was worthless and that I deserved everything he did to me. He always told me I was fat so I… I stopped eating as much as I did before.” Louis looks down in shame and Harry feels so bad for him, the anger is still there but he has to try and keep it under control for Louis safety.

 

“Oh darling, none of the things he told you are true okay? It was all lies, you are perfect to me. You´re an amazing person Louis, no matter what anyone says. Jack is a disgusting human being for doing all of those things to you; you did not deserve any of it.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Really, he had no right pressuring you about sleeping with him. You decide when you´re ready and only you.” Louis looks up at him with big eyes and Harry has to smile at him. Even though he is practically sobbing against his chest Harry can´t help but to admire the boy´s strength. He has managed to survive some serious abuse, attempted rape and god knows what else. Yet, here he is. Alive. There was the strong Louis Harry knew and loved.

 

“I am so proud of you sweetheart. I´m so glad you´re here.”

 

“M-me to, I managed to break free and then I just ran here as fast as I could.”

 

“I´m glad you did, I am so sorry though Louis. I should have been there, I should have protected you.”

 

“It´s my fault Harry not yours, I was stupid and naïve. I just wanted someone to love me, I believed him. Everything he said, I just-“He can´t finish before he starts sobbing again so Harry wraps his arms around his small frame even tighter. He doesn’t need to hear more. He´s got his Louis back and that´s all that matters. The rest will come in time.

 

 

Harry is like in a daze for the rest of the night. He comforts Louis. He tells him everything he thinks the small crying boy will need to hear. He cuddles him and sooths him the best that he can in the state he is in.

 

At 1.30 am Louis falls asleep, snuggled up against Harry´s chest in Harry´s king size bed. Harry stays with him for about half an hour. He stares up at the ceiling, his blood is boiling and his thirst is just getting worse and worse as the minutes tick by. Finally he can´t take it anymore. He tucks Louis in and then he locks the door to the house behind him.

 

He goes straight for Jack´s place. He has smelled him on Louis so many times before that it is easy finding the small flat. He doesn´t knock, he kicks the door open and walks right in.

 

A pretty tall, skinny guy stumbles out from what Harry assumes to be the bedroom, he can´t help but to growl at the sight of him. The boy runs a hand through his light brown hair as his empty, light blue eyes stares at him challenging.

 

“Let me guess, you´re Harry, the ugly slut´s best friend.  I knew he was gonna run crying to you.”

 

“Yeah, that´s me. I know who you are as well.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, you´re Jack, and now you´re dead.” With that Harry lunges forward and Jack lets out a high pitched scream.

 

 

Louis wakes with a start, when he opens his eyes he has no idea where he is. All he can see is dark walls, a window and a closed door. At first he gets scared, had Jack kidnapped him? He sits up abruptly and as he does so the fluffy cover falls of his body. He is in a bed, a very comfy bed that is. The covers are a dark red, probably silk. Louis carefully puts his feet on the floor and is greeted with a very soft black carpet.

 

“Where am I?” He mumbles to himself. He walks up to the window and removes the curtains as quietly as he can. The bright light hurts his eyes so he has to look away for a while. Now that he can study the room lit up he finds himself loving the room. It is cosy, in a dark almost creepy kind of way. Still, he feels calm. As he looks outside the window he immediately recognizes his street and if he cranes his neck to the left he can see his house.

 

“I`m at Harry´s place.” And just like that last night comes back to him. The crying, Jack, Harry´s dark eyes as he told him everything. It takes a few minutes for Louis to calm down and when he has he heads for the door. He needs to find Harry. What if he had gone and done something stupid?

 

It is eerily quiet as Louis walks downstairs, he doesn´t like the feeling he gets as he finally reaches the living room. Harry is sitting on the sofa, his back is facing Louis. He looks tense. Louis is careful as he walks closer, he doesn´t know what Harry is thinking, what he is feeling. It is pointless trying to be quiet though, Harry would have known he was awake the second Louis opened his eyes.

 

“H-Harry?” He doesn´t move so Louis pads closer. As he places a delicate hand on Harry´s shoulder he tenses up even more and then he is standing on the other side of the room. Louis tries to calm down his fast beating heart and Harry watches him silently, waiting.

 

Louis looks up at him, he doesn´t like what he sees. Harry´s whole body is tense; he looks like a cornered predator. Like he is ready to attack at any moment. His eyes are dark and not the kind of dark they had been last night, no something is different. They seem darker, more… pained.

 

“Harry… are you alright?” His voice shakes a little as he speaks and Harry shuts his eyes.

 

“No… Louis, I´ve done something bad.” His voice sounds strangled, Louis doesn´t like it. He has a pretty good idea of what Harry could have done, but still, he has to be sure.

 

“What did you do Harry?”

 

“I didn´t plan on it! I-I was just so angry, I had to do something. I couldn´t just sit here and do nothing, I never meant for it to go that way.”

 

“Harry?”

 

“I killed him Louis! I just wanted to scare him, hurt him like he hurt you. I just couldn´t stop once I had started, I was so furious.” Harry is gripping his hair in despair and Louis is numb. Jack is dead. Killed, by Harry. Harry has killed his boyfriend, the very boyfriend that has abused Louis for so long. Louis doesn´t know if he should laugh or cry.

 

“Louis, please just say something.” Louis can see the angst on Harry´s face as he turns his gaze towards him; he has no idea what he is supposed to say though.

 

“I-I… what do you want me to say?”

 

“Anything, yell at me, hit me! Be mad at me, you´re supposed to be scared Louis!” Louis stares at him blankly.

 

“Harry, I´m not mad at you. I know why you did it, you wanted to protect me. I´m not scared of you; I never have been don´t you remember?” Oh he did but this time was different, he had killed a man for god sakes. This was his first kill and it scared Harry, he had no idea he was capable of an act like that and now Louis knew as well.

 

“You need to get out of here Louis, it´s not safe. I haven´t fed in a while and you´re very tempting.” He could have sworn he saw Louis blush.

 

“You… you didn´t drink from Jack?”

 

“God no! I don´t eat junk food.” Louis lets out a giggle at that and Harry almost smiles. The moment is soon ruined though as the door bursts open and several police officers rush in, along with several vampire keepers. Vampire keepers are the ones that handle the vampires in their city, they make sure that the vamps behave and if someone doesn´t they are the ones to take care of it.

 

“Harry Styles you are under arrest for murder in your own town!” One of them shouts as they get closer guns in their hands, wooden bullets. Louis watches the scene in horror. He gasps as they tackles Harry to the ground and handcuffs him in a pair of special handcuffs. Harry doesn´t put up a fight, Louis knows that he could easily take down all of them but he doesn´t.

 

“Harry!” He looks up at the sound of Louis panicked voice, their eyes meet and Harry gives him a reassuring smile.

 

“It´s okay Lou, I´ve been waiting for them. This is my fault, I deserve to be punished.” Louis is shocked by how incredibly calm Harry is, he himself is freaking out.

 

“But what about you, what´s going to happen to you?!”

 

“I´ll be fine Lou, I promise.”

 

“Yeah don´t be so sure about that.” One of the officers growls with a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry glares at the man and Louis watches with tears in his eyes as they start to push Harry towards the now broken door.

 

“What about me then? You can´t just leave me Harry, I just got you back!” He never gets an answer. The officers throws Harry into a van and then they are gone. Louis stands on the sidewalk; he is still in his torn clothes from last night’s events. He is freezing his arse off but he refuses to move. He is angry, so incredibly angry. How could Harry do that to him? He knew he was going to get arrested so why did he do it?

 

Louis knows he should probably feel sad about Jack´s death but it´s hard. He is finally free. No more insults slurred at him every day. No more hits, no more abuse. He can finally tell the truth to his mum. Oh god his mum, what was she going to say? About Jack, about Harry? As if by magic his mum decides to come out of their house at that exact moment.

 

“Louis?” She looks panicked as she quickly walks towards him and oh how Louis has missed her.

 

“Mommy.” He throws himself into her comforting arms; just the smell of her perfume is comfort enough.

 

“Oh my dear little Louis, what a mess. It will be alright though, I´ve got you. You will always have me darling and we´re gonna fix this okay? We will get your man back.” Louis smiles at that, she always knew what to say. Even in times like this. He just hoped she was right.

 

 

Weeks pass and Harry and Louis are not allowed to see each other. Harry is put in a cell, he´s not allowed to feed because they have to keep him weak so that he doesn´t escape. He is incredibly tired of human food but he doesn´t complain, he knows he´s lucky to even be alive. The court decided not to execute him when they heard the whole story. Louis and his mum testified, they told the court all about Jack and how he had treated Louis. The judge was very understanding so he put Harry in a cell for three weeks instead, a chance for him to calm down and “restore his humanity” as the judge had expressed it.

 

Louis is incredibly relieved when  he gets the news, Harry wasn´t going to be killed. He was sad though, he misses Harry and they had a lot to talk about. Everyone thought it was too dangerous for Louis to visit Harry while he was under arrest (including Harry) so he would have to wait until Harry got released. Louis was not known as the most patient person though so he was quite proud of himself when three weeks had passed and he hadn’t tried to break the rules even once.

 

It´s  late at night when there´s a knock on Louis’ window and Louis smiles giddily as he jumps out of bed. He opens the window quickly and there he is, Harry. He looks sick, is the first thing Louis notices. He´s got dark circles under his eyes and he´s paler than ever. He´s smiling though so that’s always something.

 

“Hi… can I come in?” He asks and Louis nods, maybe a bit too eagerly. The first thing Louis does when he steps inside is hug him. He buries his face in Harry´s chest and just lets himself relax. He feels Harry wrap his arms around him which makes him smile.

 

“I´ve missed you.” He manages to mumble it out into Harry´s shirt and he can feel the vibrations in his chest as Harry chuckles.

 

“I´ve missed  you too darling.” They separate and Louis clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“So… um I think we should talk.”

 

“Yeah, we should.” He gestures towards Louis’ bed and it feels all too familiar, hopefully this time none of them will leave for three years. Harry takes a deep breath when they have settled down on the bed and he drags his fingers through his hair, just like he always have when he´s nervous Louis have noticed.

 

“First of all I want to say that I´m really, really sorry Louis. I never meant to kill him and I hope you know that, I´m not a killer.”

 

“Oh I know Harry, like I said, I´m not mad at you. Just… please don´t do it again okay? I like you a lot better when you´re not killing people.” He manages to make Harry laugh with that and he grins in triumph.

 

“I promise, all I wanted was to protect you. I guess I failed pretty badly at that, I´m sorry for that.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Louis, I left you for three years and look what happened. You got abused by your boyfriend and now you´re sitting here talking to the guy who killed him a few weeks ago.”

 

“So? Harry you haven´t failed me, you have protected me perfectly well. Things happen, you can´t protect me from everything. Some things just happen.”

 

“I guess you´re right. I´m genuinely sorry about Jack though, I mean, what he did to you. I still can´t believe it.” Louis looks down and bites his lip, he´s still not entirely comfortable talking about _that_ but he´s glad it´s only Harry.

 

“Yeah me too, it´s all so surreal. I never thought something like that would happen to me. I always thought I was invincible you know? And then all of a sudden there I am on the floor, getting beaten up by my own boyfriend and buying concealer just so my family and friends won´t notice how fucked up I really am.” Louis’ voice cracks at the end and Harry´s heart aches for him.

 

“Come here darling.” He looks up and Harry opens his arms. He smiles warmly at him as Louis climbs into his lap, he looks so small all of a sudden. Louis feels safe here, like nothing can touch him. It´s a nice feeling and he never wants it to go away. He has a feeling that it won´t either, not as long as he’s got Harry.

 

“Love you.” He whispers it, almost afraid of the word. He´s sure though. He´s always loved Harry, even when he was with Jack there was only Harry really. He´s loved him since he was just a little boy and he and Harry was climbing trees and stealing cookies. The only thing he´s afraid f now is the answer, or the lack of. Either way it´s terrifying.

 

“I love you too darling, so much.” Harry feels him relax against him and he presses a kiss against his forehead.

 

“You do?” He sounds so unsure of himself and so scared that Harry almost wants to cry. He wants to kill the person that did this to his Louis but then  he remembers that he already has.

 

“Of course I do, why do you think I came back? For bro hugs and calling each other “pal”? God no.” He frowns at the mere thought and Louis giggles. Why was he so worried again?

 

“Well I´m glad, I was never a fan of bro hugs anyway.” Harry grins, this is his Louis.

 

“I´ve missed this Louis, my Louis.”

 

“I have too, do you think you can bring him back?” Harry presses another kiss against his forehead and smiles.

 

“I will do everything I can to do so, I won´t give up no matter how hard it will be okay? I´ll be right here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me sweetheart, I would do anything for you. You know that.”

 

“Does that mean you can sneak downstairs and get me some ice cream.” Harry just has to laugh at that.

 

 

After that Harry can see more and more of his Louis each passing day and nothing could make him happier. People in town have a hard time accepting Harry, seeing as he did in fact kill a guy but he manages. All he needs is Louis, he´s all that matters. Jay is just glad to have her boy back and she happily accepts the fact that Harry and Louis might be a bit more than just friends. They haven´t done anything though. Sure they flirt, a lot but that´s pretty much it.

 

Harry doesn´t want to pressure him though and he still doesn´t trust himself fully yet. Things are great anyway. They have fun together, just like before. They tell each other everything they have missed out on, they avoid the whole Jack subject like the plague. Things do change though one day when Louis is over at Harry´s place.

 

They are messing around in the living room, throwing things at each other (yes they are four year olds) neither of them really thinking of what they´re throwing. Louis throws a magazine and then there’s a stinging pain in his finger and blood on his sleeve. Paper cut. Harry reacts immediately. His eyes darken and in just seconds he´s got Louis pressed up against a wall, hands around Louis’ wrists and he´s breathing heavily against Louis’ neck.

 

Louis is scared, of course he is but he also knows that it´s Harry. He knows Harry would never hurt him so when the first shock is over he relaxes in Harry’s hold and meets his dark eyes. Harry is almost panting, his fangs are longer but he´s not moving. His eyes move towards Louis still bleeding finger, Louis swallows but he doesn’t say anything. He trusts Harry.

 

Slowly, oh so lowly Harry brings Louis finger towards his mouth and Louis stops breathing. Louis is pretty sure he can hear his own heart as Harry places his finger in his warm mouth and sucks the blood off. Louis watches in amazement as the small wound heals in front of his eyes and Harry´s eyes goes back to normal. He carefully looks up and is met with a grinning Harry, the fangs are smaller and his dimples are showing.

 

“You taste good.” Louis snorts.

 

“Yeah? Do you mind me asking how the hell you did that?”

 

“Do what? Not kill you?” Harry says mockingly but Louis is still too shocked to get offended.

 

“Um yeah, that.” He chuckles making Louis frown, he can see how badly Harry wants to say something teasing as he bites his lip. You better not Louis thinks sassily.

 

“I love you Louis, I could never hurt you. I told you that a long time ago. You should have more faith in me darling.” Louis snorts as Harry steps back giving him more space.

 

“Really? Says the guy who killed my ex.”

 

“Oh I know you love me, I´m just teasing you.” Louis rolls his eyes but its fond, yeah he loves him. It’s ridiculous really.

 

“You really do taste good though.” Louis questions his sanity as he feels flattered and he feels a blush coming on.

 

“Well, thanks, I guess.” What do you even say to that?

 

“Is it just your blood that taste that good?” Harry´s close again and his voice is deeper. Louis doesn´t know what to do with himself so he just closes his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He can feel as Harry gets even closer and just as he opens his eyes Harry´s lips are on his.

 

Electricity travels up his spine and he clenches his eyes shut at the feeling. He clutches the front of Harry´s stupid shirt (he´s become such a hipster through the years) and he shudders as Harry´s large hands grips his waist. It´s so different. Jack´s kisses were always so rough, biting and sloppy. This, this is perfect.  Its sweet and over way too quick but before he can complain Harry presses another quick kiss to his lips. Louis’ eyes are sparkling when he opens them again and Harry´s is the greenest Louis has ever seen.

 

“Mm much better than your blood.” He murmurs and Louis curses him mentally as he blushes furiously.

 

“So that will happen again then?”

 

“Oh that I can promise you, I won´t want to do anything else now that I have gotten a taste of what paradise is like.”

 

“God you´re cheesy.” Harry smiles at him fondly as Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“You love me anyway though.”

 

“Yeah, I do. What-what does this mean Harry?” The small, unsure Louis is back and Harry squeezes his waist softly.

 

“This means that we love each other and if you´ll let me I would really love to show you how a boyfriend should really treat you.”

 

“I would love that.” He can´t help that his voice is barely a whisper, this is a big step for him. It feels right though, he has been waiting for this moment his whole life.

 

It´s quiet after that for a while, they´re still standing incredibly close. Louis can feel Harry´s breathing against his neck and it´s oddly  comforting. This is how love is supposed to feel. It just took some time for him to figure it out, to find his own happiness.

 

“You won´t leave this time right?” He has to ask.

 

“Oh who knows, I might miss the adventure.” Louis face falls and Harry cradles his face in between his hands, shaking his head slowly.

 

“I´m just kidding sweetheart. I´m not going anywhere without you this time.”

 

“Yeah?” He smiles, Harry loves him way too much to answer anything else.

 

“Yeah.”

 

                                                                                                       **_the end._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the very end (hopefully) good job! I hope all of you liked it and I would love some feedback on it. I hate to nag but please be nice when you comment. Keep in mind that English is not my first language and that this is the first time i have written anything like this. Much love. xxx


End file.
